Cheston
[[Super_Monday_Night_Combat_Characters#Enforcers|''Return]] ''to the characters page. Cheston (Voiced by James Caddell) is one of the several new Pros in Super MNC. Classed under the Enforcer category, he appears as a large Gorilla in a pinstripe suit who uses a Tommy Gun and a bejeweled cane as weapons. He can Roar to heal and buff both himself and his teammates, Rampage quickly around the map, and throw Explosive Barrels at enemies. Excelling in close range combat, Cheston's Tommy Gun will chew up enemy Bots and pros alike if used in burst fire. Having the same large amount of health one would expect from the Enforcer class, Cheston is perfectly suited to the up close and personal engagements, where he can absorb most incoming fire to get close to the 'squishies' (Sniper, Gunslinger). Taking his notable DNA from an acting ape from a time past, Cheston's dialogue in game will often portray a significant amount of intelligence, as well as being particularly melodramatic at times. __TOC__ Official Bio A descendent of the renowed Kampanga gorilla acting troop, Sir Cheston rose to become one of the leading gorilla actors of the modern age, leaving his mark on stage, television and film in a career that lasted five decades. Sir Cheston began acting as an infant, when he appeared alongside his father in The Wandering Heir of Mumsbury at the Olympic Theater in London. As a juvenile blackback Cheston became interested in dance and was for a time a member of the Royal Danish Ballet before returning to the theater in order to play Hamlet, which he did over 1,000 times across eight productions. While Sir Cheston won international acclaim and broke box office records with his Shakespearean roles he had other successes in the theater as well. His youthful, emotionally expressive portrayal of Treplev in The Seagull and his layer work in The Cherry Orchard successfully established Anton Chekhov's viability on the gorrilla speaking stage. With the collapse of Europe however, Sir Cheston was forced to pursue his craft in North America. He earned an Academy Award for Best Gorilla is a Leading Role for the film adaptation of Garfield, The Musical and is perhaps best known to mass audiences for his side-splitting role as the flatulent gorilla gangster Bananas Monihan in The Mob Goes Bananas (a role he reprised in three subsequent sequels). Later, as a silverback, Sir Cheston crowded his mantle further with an Emmy for his turn as Ardmore, the sardonic butler on "Meet the Meatsacks", a role first intended to be only a guest appearance but which was written into the series for the first five of it's impressive thirty-two season run (and counting). Sir Cheston died of depression at his country estate at Smithylle Place, near Trentendon, Kent, England, at the age of fifty-five, after which he was promptly studded and sold at auction. Today, Sir Cheston Wyndham Kampanga lives on, not only in the hearts and minds of billions, but in the annals of Super Monday Night Combat, where his DNA has been used to create a perfect clone of the actor exactly as he was in his most popular role ever. 'Pro Career' *Only the second primate to join the leagues of Super Monday Night Combat after former Secretary of State and lifelong orangutan Captain Jinks. *Has used his star power effectively, killing over 600 clones after they became entranced with a monologue from The Duchess of Malfi. *Has sung the recently renamed Star-Spangled Sprintz Sports Gum Banner before a game over 100 times. 'Notable DNA' Sir Cheston Wyndham Kampanga, Lionel Battymore, Jambo the gorilla 'Personal' *His corpse received almost $150,000 worth of restorative taxidermy so he could be knighted posthumously. *Only Super Monday Night Combatant to win an Laurence OlivierAward for Best Performance in a Supporting Role by a Gorilla in a Light Opera or Pantomime. *Once destroyed the radio studio of the "Bongo and the Gooch Mayhem in the A.M. Radio Show" in a wild onset of gorilla rage, after the shock jocks repeatedly insisted he perfrom Ardmore the Butler's catchphrase from Meet the Meatsacks, "Great Godfrey!" 'Likes' Spotlights, Jacobean theater, rave reviews, lilac water humidifiers 'Dislikes' The theater, television and film-going publics; tepid reviews, gorilla jokes Price Cheston costs 1500 Combat Coins or $0.99. Weapons The Tommy Gun A short to medium ranged weapon with a unique bloom mechanic that widens the reticle for longer periods of shooting and rewards short controlled bursts. *Alternate Fire: Banana Peel - that stuns enemies for 0.5 seconds. The Family Jewel A short range melee weapon that does more damage per hit than the Tommy Gun, but you can only do attacks within melee range, and the fire rate is much slower. *Alternate Fire: Grapple Attack Skills Exploding Barrel Cheston throws a barrel that explodes on impact with an enemy or surface such as a wall. A direct hit will set enemy Pros on fire, making them taking damage over time. Upgrading this skill increases damage and lowers cooldown. Roar Cheston roars, healing himself and nearby allied Pros, and increasing the move speed of all in range of the ability. Upgrading this skill results in greater healing and a shorter cooldown. Rampage Cheston runs around on all fours, shaking the ground and damaging enemies. This skill can be used in mid air for a quick burst of speed, however this greatly reduces the abilities clock. This skill works on a clock, so that it can be activated and deactivated as much as you want until it hits the end of the time that the skill can be used. Upgrading this skill increases its damage and lowers its cooldown. Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Trivia * The Exploding Barrel is a reference to the arcade game Donkey Kong, in which the titular enemy threw barrels at the player. This is further reinforced by the 8-bit ding sound that plays when you jump over the barrel, similar to the sound that played when you did the same in Donkey Kong. * The name 'Cheston' is probably derived from Charlton Heston, the actor who portrayed the protagonist of the 'Planet of the Apes' series of movies. * The "Beach Leech" Uniform is the same costume worn by Thrilla Gorilla, a mascot for Town & Country Surfing Design who starred in his own video game. * Rampage is likely inspired from the video game Rampage, which contained a giant ape as a main character. Strategy *The Tommy Gun loses accuracy very quickly, so it's generally a better idea to fire in small, repetitive bursts than simply holding the trigger down, especially while attacking from a distance. *Exploding Barrel can be used to finish off badly-wounded, retreating Pros; particularly those who are much faster than Cheston. *Use Rampage to quickly cut through an enemy bot offensive to close the distance between yourself and an opposing Pro. Gallery Cheston Concept Art.png Cheston Concept Art 2.png chestonbeach.jpg|Beach Leech chestonblitz.jpg|Blitz chestonhippy.jpg|Hippy chestonlos.jpg|Los Muertos chestonmohinan.jpg|Bananas Mohinan chestonpax.jpg|Pax chestonspace2.jpg|Chestrong II chestonzom.jpg|Zombie Update History Category:Pros Category:Enforcers Category:Cheston